halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
David King
} - Spartan IV= } - LEGION= } - }} |-| Unarmoured = } - 2570= } }} |Alias(es)= |Homeworld=California, United States, Earth |Born=2532 |Died= |Gender=Male |Height= *6 feet 1 inch (without armor) *6 feet 5 inches(In armor) |Weight= *286 pounds (without armor) *995 pounds (in armor) |Hair Color=Brown |Eye Color=Brown |Distinguishing Features= |Rank= *ODST Soldier *Spartan-IV/ONI **Team leader (2557) *Mastermind (Criminal Career) |Affiliation= *UNSC Marine Corps (2550-2552) *Spartan-IV/ONI (2552-2560) *LEGION (2560-Present) |Era= *Human Covenant War *Post War *Reclaimer Era |Weapons= *M6 Pistol *Combat Knife *M5D Assault Rifle *BR85 Heavy Barrel Service Rifle *M45D Tactical Shotgun *Sniper Rifle System 99-Series 5 Anti-Matériel |Equipment= *C-4 Charges *Frag Grenade *Flash Grenade |Specialty= *Leader *Strategist *Sharpshooter *Assassination *Close quarters combat *Acquisition }} David King was a ODST soldier during the Human Covenant War and later volunteered for the Spartan IV program and was accepted, working for the Office of Naval Intelligence. He fought in a few battles during the Post War and Reclaimer Era. Eventually, he became emotionally compromised and received a Bad Conduct Discharge. After murdering his team leader, he became dishonorably discharged from the Office of Naval Intelligence. Though, he was left with no career future due to discharge, LEGION took the opportunity to recruit him for criminal opportunities, and believed that he would become the perfect criminal due to his mindset and his approach to things. After being betrayed by LEGION, he reunited with his friends, reinstated their gang known as Shadow Thieves, and plotted to expose their rival criminal organization for who they truly were. Biography Early Life and Adolescence David was born in Los Angeles, California in 2532. Shortly after birth, his mother died from eclampsia and he was raised by his father, Robert King. His father buried himself in his work and rarely had time for his son. He graduated elementary school at a young age and was noted that he had a high intelligence level. He also found it hard to make friends, became a loner at his middle school, and was feared by other students due to his fighting abilities. At age ten, due to the rise of criminal activity and the ongoing Drug War led by Alexander Cortez in the L.A. area, they moved to Washington D.C. knowing that the area would be safe. He graduated middle school and attended a private high school, while his father spent most of his time finalizing the plans for Elysium Resort. Military Career Enlistment and ODST Background After David graduated high school, he showed high interest in joining the UNSC Marine Corps. His father was against it and encouraged him to take up a career as a director, due to his high intelligence and his mindset for perfection. David turned it down because he sought adventure and a chance to learn new skills in the military. He passed his military exams with a high score and was recruited into the UNSC Special Forces. After displaying good combat skills, tactical marksmanship, and passing three additional layers of screening, he moved into the 7th Shock Troops Battalion and was a member of second squad, and specialized in direct action. Insurrection on Mamore On March 2552, David entered a bar that served the local citizens of Mamore. David talked among his fellow squad mates and shared a few laughs and a few drinks. After witnessing two travelers engage in a fight against four other opponents he told his friends to leave so he could talk to the two travelers in private. They obeyed and left the bar, making sarcastic jokes on the way out. David introduced himself to the two travelers who identified themselves as Veronica Miles and Carl Taylor. The three of them talked about military service and David told them that he would provide easy transportation for them to escape on: A stowaway solution. Battle of Mombasa During the , David and second squad were pinned down. David and the ODSTs in were then rescued by John-117, who then organized an offense by destroying Covenant infantry, armor, and Covenant artillery emplacements on the beaches facing New Mombasa. Later, he managed to board in time to escape the Slipspace explosion caused by the Prophet of Regret's assault carrier. Afterwards, he participated in He accompanied John-117 and Gunnery Sergeant Stacker all the way to the final temple, although he did not continue on inside the temple. While John-117 was inside, killing the Prophet of Regret, he was evacuated by a friendly dropship. After the Battle of Voi, he traveled through the portal to and participated in the . He assisted John in pushing to the Ark's by offering him a Gauss Warthog and helping take down a Scarab. He also assisted John's push to the Shield Tower. After High Charity arrived and crashed on the Ark and John-117 planned to light Installation 04B, he evacuated the Ark with the rest of the surviving Marines and Covenant Separatists. He then took part in the 21-Gun-Salute for those fallen during the war. Spartan IV/ONI Background By 2552, David was accepted into the Spartan-IV program... In 2553, David meets and develops a competitive victory against Kyle Craig. Participates in a few battles before the split up. Tracking Kyle Craig Uncovering Intel on Kyle Craig's last known location that he obtain a few days earlier, he traveled to the colony of Venezia under the guise of Joseph Smith. Using his small pool of resources from Mitchel Sanders, David would locate a criminal soldier of the Triad Mafia known as Vincent, befriend him, and offer him his services in exchange for information on Kyle's whereabouts. He was tasked with taking down a rival gang of soldiers and completed the task with ease, furthering his trust with the mafia, but still received little answers on the location of Kyle. It was not until a few weeks of trust building and extensive contract killings of rival gangs, that he was able to meet with the underboss of the Triad Mafia—Jack Watkins. Once inside the organization as a fully-fledged member, David uncovers information that Kyle was doing business with them, leading him to believe that Kyle was on this planet before journeying to another location. During the his stay, David secretly calls the Office of Naval Intelligence to inform Kevin that Rick is alive and in prison, and a team of ONI agents come to the mansion to discreetly intervene as bodyguards of David. While the ONI agents continue to investigate the gang, David is given a task by Jack to stop the prisoner transfer of Rick Sanchez in order to break him out. David accepts the task, but Jack becomes suspicious of him after finding out that the bodyguards are actually ONI agents after eavesdropping on a conversation. David soon discovers Jack's suspicions and assassinates him in his sleep along with the rest of the gang members in the mansion, destroying all evidence that would lead to his undercover operation being a failure. David continues the mission and pulls it off with ease, subduing the prison convoy and breaking Rick out of custody. At some point, he began a professional relationship with mob boss Rick Sanchez. Rick valued David as an associate for his skill, even witnessing him take down an entire rival gang using his skills acquired from ONI. David gains Intel on Kyle's new location and activities on Drawn from Rick himself. Receiving this new information David dismisses the ONI agents before arriving back at the mansion and informs Rick that Kyle must be out to kill him. He was given what seemed like an impossible contract mission by Rick to eliminate Kyle for backstabbing him and his crime gang, an unfortunate situation that happened twice. Assassination attempt on Kyle Craig (Drawn) Upon leaving Wealth, David was declared AWOL by the UNSC due to him abandoning his teammates continuing to the location of Drawn to apprehend Kyle Craig. 2560 MURDERS TEAM LEADER IN PRIVATE? DISCHARGED WHEN UNCOVERED? Criminal Career Joining LEGION After being dishonorable discharged from ONI, LEGION's leader, Johnathan Powell, recruited him for his criminal and military prowess. David King would then go on a series of crimes to test his mettle, evading local law enforcement whenever he had the opportunity, although he would leave a trail of clues; nevertheless, the law enforcement detectives could neither trace them to himself, or they would lead to irrelevant locations, leading them back to square one. It was not until they enlisted the help of Bureau of Criminal Apprehension authorities that he began to go dark for awhile, though from time to time he would commit a few small-scale heists or murders. Bank Heist Runaway and Liberty Casino The Apple of Eden David was released from prison with the help of Johnathan Powell and was placed on probation. When he arrived at LEGION's training facility he geared up and was briefed about his objectives and location: to protect Vincent Kaiser and extract information from the Crimson Circle concerning the Apple of Eden's location. When he arrived on Pandora, he interrogated Fal 'Telcam on the artifacts location. Fal was resistant, but the two shared information with each other. After he told Fal about his organization, David revealed himself, telling him that he was not an ally of the Remnant for the time being, but he was glad to be seeing him. After David told General Alex Worthington about the slow progress, he insisted that he would push harder to extract the information. Alex agreed due to the amount of time that had been wasted. In the interrogation room, David yelled at Fal to give up the location of the Apple of Eden. Fal still resisted. UNSC soldiers came in the room with stun batons and held Fal down, but he shook them off. David tampered with the controls, sealing them both inside and began to stun the elite brutally, even going so far as to nearly killing the elite. When UNSC marines and Chris Logan entered the room they restrained David and arrested him, saving Fal's life in just enough time for him to tell Chris the artifacts location. David was escorted to the detention center where he was placed in a cell separate from his rivals. David just laid on his cot trying to figure out a way to escape and found none. He waited patiently for the intercom systems to sound, then he was escorted to the ATTV (All Terrain Transport Vehicle) for transportation back to Earth. He then realized that escape was impossible and that his mission was a failure. It was not until a explosion followed by an attack by the Covenant Remnant that David made his quick escape. He wanted to buy himself time to group allies for the long road ahead, so waiting for the perfect opportunity he lured Fal 'Telcam into his trap and fatally injured him. He then engaged in a quick battle and lost. Cutting his losses he walked away, determined to kill the two elites at a later time. Incarceration Escape —Kyle Craig talking to David King shortly after they escape. Personality —Annonymous ONI Agent talking to Agent Chris Logan. Despite appearing as a honest, hard-working, and effective ODST at first, after he learned that he was discharged from the Office of Naval Intelligence, he became a cunning and intelligent criminal. He was described to be a cold-blooded killer by the public and was ready to kill anyone who stood in his way; barely having remorse or guilt for his actions, suggesting that he was an emotionless psychopath by his enemies. He shows no respect for the law, such as calling law enforcement detectives by their title "detective" and not being afraid of authority. With his friends of Shadow Thieves, he was a dedicated and capable leader, always looking out for his team. His friends described him as an outgoing and approachable person. References Category:ODST Category:Antihero Category:SPARTAN-IV